Desire
by AllxThatxRemains
Summary: In a battle with Loki, Thor is caught completely off guard by his brothers actions. Thor/Loki smut.


Warnings: hardcore m/m sex, bad language, incest (sorta) slight bondage towards the end it kinda has a point to it XD

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

In a small diner in downtown Manhattan, people are seated at booths eating breakfast, and people are at the bar drinking coffee. The weather outside was absolutely perfect, a slight breeze moved the trees while birds flew around. The world was at utter pea- There was a loud crash. Thor, the God of Thunder flew through a wall, sending several tables and booths across the room. People screamed and scattered out of the diner as Loki walked through the hole towards Thor. "Oh Thor, You are such a fool..." He grabbed him by his armor and brought him close to his face. Thor could literally feel his icy cool breath against his lips. Loki smirked and slammed him down on the cement floor.

Thor winced in pain, which made Loki's smirk turn into an evil grin. "Believe it or not, Odinson, you cannot beat me. Tell your foolish Midgardian friends to give up!" Sitting on top the blonde god, Loki crossed him arms. "Nobody can defeat me. ALL SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!" He shouted. All Thor wanted at this point was his brother to calm down and get off him. "Please..." He winced, "get off of me..." He was pretty sure he had some cracked ribs, and Loki was just applying more pressure. Loki barred his teeth, "Why would I do that when I can just do this?" He pulled Thor up and slammed him down again. The older god could feel blood dripping down his neck. He closed his eyes and winced in pain. Loki giggled in pure amusement, "did that hurt?"

"Y-Yes Brother, it di-" he was cut off by being pulled back up, this time by his neck. "I am NOT your brother!" He was smashed into the ground with excessive force. Thor cried loudly in pain, he moved his hand out to retrieve Mjölnir, but Loki stopped him. Thor had given up all together, There really was nothing he could do. All he could do was think, and think he did! He came up with a plan, the blonde god suddenly bucked his hips up, causing Loki to gasp. Thor did it again, "Get off of me!" He said as loud as his voice would let him, Loki stared into his blue eyes and smirked, grinding his hips down

"I refuse to get off." He purred

Thor sighed and bucked up harder, completely oblivious to the trouble-makers sexual responses. He did notice that his normally green turned a bit darker, his cheeks a light shade of pink, and breathing become deeper.

"I said get off of me!" Thor shouted.

Loki growled and pulled Thor up, "tell me what to do one more time." But the look he gave Thor was more than daring, it was desiring. Thor, being as naive as he is, was unaware of this and said nothing.

"Do you fear to defy me?" He asked licking his lips. Thor said nothing. This pissed Loki off, he took his helmet off and threw it across the room. Thor could see the rage in his eyes, Loki grabbed his bicep with one hand, "I'm tired of this... Hold you breath." He whispered. The blonde god quickly held his breath, knowing what his brother was doing. He felt a rush of cool air around him as they transported, he closed his eyes feeling the magic course through his body.

"Open your eyes."

When Thor opened his eyes, he realized he was tied to a bed. "LOKI!?" He shouted in anger, "untie me this instant!" Loki stood at the end of the bed smirking.

"If I do that, you will disobey me."

"No I won't!" Thor growled through gritted teeth.

Loki walked around to the left side of the bed and sighed, "would you rather I just paralyze you, then I could untie you and not worry about you running away." Thor shook his head, "I would rather you just untie me and stop this nonsense." He heard Loki groan and whisper a spell. Thor thought his brother finally came to his senses. But suddenly, his clothes disappeared! "Ah! Brother!" Thor cried out. Loki smiled and breathed out slowly. "You have always had such a marvelous body, Thor." He trailed a finger from his nipple right down to his meaty thigh, causing the blonde god to shiver. He stopped and began removing his armor. Thor struggled against the ropes keeping him bound.

"Stop that, you oaf!" The raven-haired god nearly hissed. Thor stopped, and let out an exasperated sigh. He wanted free, it was ridiculous he was even in this situation.

He looked up to see Loki discarding his armor. He was only in a dark green long sleeve button down shirt, and a pair if tight leather pants. Thor liked what he was seeing, and his loins agreed accordingly. Loki raised an eyebrow, "getting hard already?" He teased.

The older god blushed lightly, he looked away from his brother, ashamed.

Loki sighed and smiled contently, he was proud that he could embarrass his big brother. And even though they were never blood related, Loki couldn't help but still see the other as family, the had grown up together! But he also felt lustful towards him as well, and he was finally going to act upon it. "Thor, is there something you've ever wanted to try... Or something that you..." He paused and purred, "Desire~?" Thor began to get hot, his erection getting harder. He looked into those green eyes and stuttered, "I w-want... I-I desire..." He looked down and noticed Loki's prominent bulge pressing against his tight leather pants. The words were stuck in his throat, the sight only arousing him further. Loki followed his gaze to his crotch and grinned, he began palming himself, "is this what you want, oh dearest brother?

"Yes"

"And what will you do when you have it?" Loki asked

"I'll uh... Put it in my mouth... And suck on it..." Thor breathed out. The lightning god was flustered, he wanted the trickster so bad. He longed for his fingers on his skin, his cool body pressed against his, his sharp tongue licking down his neck. "What else do you want?" Loki asked, breaking Thor from his thoughts. "I know my penis is not all..."

"I want you to lick me from head to toe... And I... Would like you to..." He paused.

"To...?" The younger god tried to get him to continue.

"To fuck me into this mattress."

With that, Loki could feel his loins burning. Hearing his brother say something so vulgar turned him on, his mind filled with dirty thoughts oh him being buried deep inside of Thor. He was quick to act upon his wishes, he leaned in closer and captured his brothers soft lips against his. He licked Thor's bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. Thor granted him access and their tongues clashed instantly. Thor twisted his against Loki's, moaning for more, which he got! The made out for a long time until Loki disconnected to untie his pants to free his throbbing erection.

Thor groaned, "stop Loki."

"Why?"

"Untie me."

"You are in no place to be giving me orders." Loki hissed as he ripped his shirt off and pulled his pants down. His erection was leaking pre-ejaculatory fluids and the tip was a deep red. Thor swallowed and watched as his naked brother crawled on top of him.

The raven-haired god cackled as he straddles his brother. "I bet you've been wanting this for a long time." He whispered softly, though his words were meant to be harsher. He could see beads of sweat roll down his older brothers forehead and his neck. "Are you nervous, oh wait no... This is not nerves, this is the rage of battle. There is no way you could be nervous!" The God of Mischief taunted. Thor bit his lip and growled, "oh is somebody getting upset? You poor thing." Loki moved back a little.

"I'll give you a... What do these Midgardians call it... A blow job if you release these ties." Thor said huskily.

"Hmm... I will... But if you aren't true to your word, the consequences will be dire." With a wave of his hand, the ropes snapped and faded away. Thor inspected his wrists for any cuts, but his search was ended quickly as he was pulled up by his brother a d shoved down to his crotch. "Suck." He demanded. Thor uncomfortably shifted into a position where he didn't have to crane his neck. Once he was in a good position, he hesitantly put the tip in his mouth. He had never done anything like this before. Thor put more of it in his mouth, Loki his in pleasure and gripped onto his hair. "Thor, mmmm"

His brothers moans encouraged him to experiment with it. He took even more of his cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, making Loki grind his hips up to feel some more of that wet heat. Then Thor began to squeeze his balls, and that nearly sent Loki over the edge."oh Odin... Thor how are you so good at this?" He purred.

Thor ignored the question, he didn't want to stall in longer than they already had. Loki threaded his fingers through the blonde hair and moaned loudly, "Fuck!" He cried as he began thrusting and bucking his hips into the others mouth. Thor held his hips in place and began deep throat ing his the best he could without gagging. "Fuck Brother... I'm going to fuck you till you're bleeding..." Loki bit his lip to hold in a long moan.

"Okay. That is enough." He pulled his head off by his hair. The blonde god looked into his brothers eyes and frowned, he slowly leaned in to kiss him. "No," he pushed him back, "not after you just sucked on my cock." Loki's voice was stern and warning. Thor made a pouty face, "please, it's been so long since I've kissed you."

Silence.

"Ugh fine, you mewling quim."

Thor stared into his eyes and grabbed his chin, he began to lean in slowly. Once he captured the raven haired gods lips in his own, he passionately ran his thumb against his strong jaw bone. He wanted Loki to know he loved him, and that no matter what... He would always love him, even if he did bad deeds. But, what Loki did not quite know was that Thor had loved him much more than a brother.

Loki suddenly broke the kiss. He wanted to take his brother right then. He wanted him to be writhing beneath him, crying out his name as he pounded into his tight hole. The young prince pushed the older down onto the bed, he propped his legs open with his knee and pushed all of the decorative pillows off the bed in a rather abrasive manner. With his magic, he dimmed the lights and lit some candles to set the mood. Thor opened his mouth to comment on how sensual the moment was, but was cut off when a wet finger was slid in his entrance.

Loki felt the man tense up below him. "You still want me to fuck you into the mattress, don't you?"

"Y-yes..."

Then Loki slid another finger in him and began to stretch him nice and wide. Thor groaned and winced for he was very uncomfortable. The younger god cackled, "The strongest, fearless god in all of Asgard cannot handle two fingers in his ass? What a disappointment. I expected you to have a much higher pain tolerance than that, brother." Loki clicked his tongue and shook his head to express the disappointment. "Shut. Up." The older growled. He felt the fingers taken out if him quickly and heard his brother whisper another spell. "Ehh what did you do now?"

Loki held up a small metal jar of hot oil. He dipped his fingers in and spread it all over his raging red erection. But this was not normal oil, Loki put a spell on it.

He pressed the tip of his dick at Thor's hole, he was preparing for the tightness to come. Thor closed his eyes tightly. "Ready?" Loki asked. Thor nodded his head and groaned when he felt the others rather thick cock sliding in. The raven-haired god gripped onto the larger gods hips as he fully sheathed himself inside. Thor was clenching, which made it very difficult to get all the way in. "Relax, oaf." He demanded.

"Kind of hard to when your giant cock is ripping my insides up!" He snapped back.

Loki chuckled lowly and rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair lovingly, leaned forward, and began singing in his ear lightly, just like their mother did when they were children. Just as Loki hoped would happen, Thor's body relaxed, allowing him to slide in to the hilt. He lightly trailed his hungers down from Thor's nose, over his lips, and down his chin. Thor's eyes closed as he began to fall asleep. Then, with a wicked grin, Loki snapped his hips back and slammed into his brother. Thor's eyes shot open, "oh! Oh! Loki!" He cried out in sheer pleasure. He but his lip trying to hold in his moans, but found it very difficult.

"What- oh! Why can't... I-I stop... MMM! Moaning!?" Thor struggled.

"The oil I made has a certain potion in it that makes you completely vocal during intercourse. No matter what you cannot hold it in." Loki moaned out, still thrusting. "Why would you- Oh Odin yes!- do that!?" He screamed and panted. Loki smirked, "I want to hear you beg, scream, I want you a mess beneath me." He quicken his pace.

"Oh fuck yes! So... Amazing!" The older hissed as he wrapped his legs around his brothers waist and pulled himself into Loki's cock in time with his thrusts. "Fucking pound!"

Loki pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot head on. Thor screamed as his vision went white, heat and pleasure pulsing through his body.

"BROTHER!"

Loki growled through gritted teeth, "you're my whore"

"Oh Odin yes, I'm your whore ... Fuck me!"

"Only I can make you cum."

"Make me cum, Please make me cum. Fuck!"

Loki licked his lips. His brothers delicious cries got him so hot and horny. "I'm going to make you cum do hard, you're never going to forget how hard your brother fucked you." Thor threw his head back and moaned, Loki was hitting his sweet spot over and over, his thoughts were a jumbled mess, his cock twitched anxiously. He continued to cry obscenities while Loki fucked him senseless. Loki was sweating, so much that some was dripping off his forehead onto Thor's ripped abs. "I'm so fucking close" he growled. Thor nodded his head, "same here!" The blonde dug his nails into his brothers back, ripping his skin. "Oh Loki!" He shrieked as he came up both if there chests. Loki, upon hearing and seeing his brothers orgasm, feeling him tighten up suddenly, he also reached his climax and suddenly filled his brother. Thor sighed out as his brother collapsed on top of him, "absolutely spectacular..."

The two were silent for a good minute, except for their hard panting. Then Loki shifted to pull out if his brother and lay in his back next to him. "I love you." Thor said. Loki turned his head to see his brother had tears in his eyes, "I love you too, don't cry."

Thor rubbed his eyes, "I just... I want you come back home so bad..." A few tears fell down his cheeks. "I have no home..."

"You always have a home. Never say you don't."

Loki awkwardly looked down and sighed, "I have to go." He got up, The blonde made no move to physically stop him. "Please don't leave me again..." He began pleading. "We will meet again, don't worry. Those Midgardians must be worried about you, and you also have to tell them where the tesseract is"

"But... I don't know where the-"

"It's in a truck, Agent Barton is keeping a close eye on it... And us" he purred. Thor dumbly looked over to the window and saw Hawkeye standing on the edge of a building across the way. Loki hugged his brother and sighed in his ear. He waved at Barton, signaling him to draw his bow. The agent pulled an arrow back and let go, the arrow flying through the window into Thor's back.

"What the-" the arrow released a fast acting sedative into his blood stream. "Brother w-what..." He tried to say. "Hush, Thor. You look tired. Just take a nap and we'll chat tomorrow." Loki said as he kissed his older brother on the cheek. With a thrust of his arm, his clothes and armor reappeared on his body, his staff and helmet appeared as well. He whispered one last good bye to his dozing brother and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

AN: strange ending... I know. I'm not particularly a huge fan of this pairing as much as I was a year ago. Hope you enjoyed this and reviews are loved and cherished :D thanks for reading!


End file.
